Frozen in Time
by DrSmithAndJones
Summary: The Doctor lands in the Disney/Pixar universe, launching him into an adventure to save the world from the Daleks- and their new ally... Note: I do not own Doctor Who, Disney, or Pixar!


In the corner of the royal palace of Arendelle, a blue box slowly _whooshed_ into existence. A voice came out from it: "No, no, no!" Then, a head peeked out the door. "Great! I finally get to an alternate universe, and it's CG." He looked at his hand. "I do look good in computer code, though," he said. He turned around and saw a girl with red hair in two braids, staring shocked at the box. "Oh, hello!" the man said.

The Doctor had arrived.

Princess Anna blinked. This was…. unexpected. She had been heading downstairs to go talk to Elsa when she saw this thing appear out of nowhere. It was ridiculous! It was bizarre! And it was probably dangerous. She stepped forward and crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

The man smiled guiltily. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Where am I?"

"Arendelle. Where else would you be?"

"I don't know. Is this Arendelle a city, country, continent, planet or what? … Help me out here."

"It's a kingdom. My sister's kingdom, to be exact."

"Ah! Excellent! It's been a while since I've been to a kingdom."

"Are you always this strange?"

"No. Normally I'm much stranger."

Anna raised her eyebrow. The Doctor sighed. "I'm a time-traveler from an alternate dimension, OK?"

Anna sniffed. "Yeah, right."

"I have proof! Just step into the TARDIS."

"What?"

"The blue box."

Anna sighed and poked her head in. Then out. Then back in. "Sorcery…" she whispered. "It's-"

The Doctor finished the sentence with her. "-bigger on the inside."

Anna went back out, looking stunned. "You have got to meet my sister."

"Why?"

"She's magic and she's the queen. She'll probably want to know about you."

The Doctor shrugged. "OK."

Anna slid down the stairs, the Doctor in tow behind her. He was bemused by this turn of events, not the least because he had been captured by an overexcited princess- again. He just hoped this would end better. They went outside, where it was a warm summer day. Despite this, there was… was that snow? Anna continued on until they reached the courtyard where an unusually beautiful girl with white hair and pale skin waited. She smiled and ran forward to hug Anna. As she drew back, she noticed the Doctor. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he said.

The girl shook her head. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And you are trespassing in my castle." She flicked her finger and a cube of ice formed around the Doctor.

"Impressive," he said. "What planet are you from?"

Elsa looked at him oddly; somewhat as if he had asked her if she was a reindeer. "Earth… where else?"

He winced. "No reason." _Note to self: not every strange power is alien…_ he thought to himself. He looked upwards. His eyes widened. _That, on the other hand, is most definitely alien. _"No," he said softly. "It can't be!"

"It can't be what, Doctor…?" Elsa said, her annoyance with this strange man evident in her voice.

The Doctor turned and looked the two girls straight in the eye. "Run," he said. "Just run. They're here. I don't know why they're here, or even how they're here, but they are here, which means this whole world is in danger. Your Majesty, just run!"

"Who's here?" asked Anna.

A noise came from behind and above Anna's head. She turned to see a metal thing with knobs down its sides and a blue eyestalk coming out from the head.

"Daleks," the Doctor said, the word coming out bitterly.

Elsa, immediately grasping that these things were bad news, instantly froze one of them in a cube of ice. "Aim for the eyestalk!" yelled the Doctor.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" said Elsa as she froze another two. Anna joined in, whacking the eyestalks of the Daleks on the ground with a frying pan. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to melt the ice around him and overload a Dalek's circuits. One of the Daleks said, "Take the ice queen alive! Exterminate all others!" Understandably, more people began to run when they heard that. The Doctor soniced his way towards Anna. "A frying pan?" he asked.

"My cousin Rapunzel recommended it. Seems to work fine," Anna responded, whacking another Dalek. By now they were dodging too, avoiding the green lasers that hissed through the air. "Listen, we need to get to Elsa. I'm guessing that it's bad that they want her alive."

"Daleks are bad no matter what. But yes, if a Dalek takes someone alive it either means that that person is a very valuable hostage or they think that person would make a good Dalek."

Anna immediately began to whack her way towards Elsa, who was surrounded by a blizzard. But the Daleks were surrounding her, getting closer. Now Elsa was trying to fend off 7 at a time, and her icy powers seemed to be weakening. One of the Daleks got up behind her and shot her in the back with a jolt of electricity. Elsa stiffened and fell to the ground, the storm around her vanishing. The Daleks teleported up, taking Queen Elsa of Arendelle with them.

"Noooo!" Anna said, collapsing. "I just got you back. I can't lose you again!"

"You don't have to," came a voice from behind her. Anna turned. It was that infuriating Doctor. "Anna, I am so sorry, but that doesn't change what we have to do."

"Which is?"

A twinkle appeared in the Doctor's eye, a twinkle that was familiar to everyone who knew him. "We rescue her, of course."

He leapt up, running into the palace. Anna followed him. The Doctor stopped at the deep blue door of the Tardis, and then turned to the princess. "You coming?"

Anna nodded.

"Ok, then," the Doctor said. "Geronimo!"


End file.
